Just A Dream
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a little songfic I thought I'd write. It's EO all the way!


_**Disclaimer: This is just a little songfic I wrote. It's EO, of course. Just read and review. The song used is by Carrie Underwood, and it's called **_Just A Dream_**. Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. I didn't type all the song lyrics, so you'll have to see a site for the rest. I just didn't use the chorus twice at the end. **_

Just A Dream

By Julia

_It was two weeks after she turned eighteen_

_all dressed in white, goin' to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters on the passenger seat _

_sixpence in her shoe something borrowed, something blue_

_and when the church doors opened up wide _

_she put her veil down tryin' to hide the tears oh_

_she just couldn't believe it she heard the trumpets _

_from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

Olivia got out of her car as she pulled up in front of the church. She could hardly believe that this had happened. She had thought that she and Elliot (Stabler, her husband) would have forever. He had died in the line of duty. He had been chasing a perp with her and the perp had gotten in his shot. Olivia had begun to cry and had rushed to his side, yelling for someone to call 911.

He had grabbed her hand, his wedding ring glinting in the sunlight. He had taken a deep breath. ''Liv.'' He'd said, finding it hard to breathe. ''I love you. Don't give up. You'll be fine. I will always be with you.''

Olivia had leaned down, crying so hard, she thought her lungs would burst, and kissed him one last time. She hugged him to her as he took his last breath. It had been the worst moment of her life.

Now she stood in the church, surrounded by people who had loved Elliot, too. His kids, four from a previous marriage, and hers and Elliot's daughter Anna, who was three, were by the casket, crying. She saw Cap, (Captain Don Cragen) Fin, (Tutuola), Munch, (John) and Casey, (Novak). They were all sitting in the second row. They were with her. She saw Anna go and sit with her uncles Munch and Fin. Elliot and Olivia's friends from SVU were like family to Anna. She called Cap "Grandpa Don".

She had debated whether to put him in dress blues or his old army fatigues. He was a Desert Storm vet. In the end, she'd gone with the dress blues and pulled a few strings to get a military band to play. She saw a lot of his army buds, some cops he used to work with before he'd joined SVU, and Kathy, his ex-wife. Olivia took a deep breath and blew it out again. She and Kathy had always had a strained relationship. Especially after Olivia and Elliot had gotten married. It got even worse after Anna was born. Now, it didn't really matter.

Anna looked happy, despite the fact that it was her father up in that casket. She was holding Munch and Fin's hands and talking to them softly. No doubt it was about Elliot. Elliot had loved that girl to pieces. He had thought he didn't want any more children, until Anna was born. He had loved her more than life itself, and doted on her. Anna had loved him back with all of her tiny little heart. To say she was a daddy's girl was an understatement.

Olivia sighed as two tears began to run down her face. She was glad that so many people had come to pay respects to Elliot. He had been the best man she had ever known. She had never had someone love her the way Elliot had loved her. She was going to miss him so much. There was a hole in her heart that was always going to belong to him.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_why'd you have to go I was countin' on forever_

_Now I'll never know I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance_

_standin' in the background, everybody's sayin' _

_he's not comin' home now this can't be happenin' to me_

_This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray _

_Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the _

_saddest song that she ever heard. Then they _

_handed her a folded up flag and she held on _

_to all she had left of him, oh, and what could have been_

_and then the guns rang one last shot and it felt like _

_a bullet in her heart_

The ceremony went quickly. The reverand did Elliot justice, and his kids spoke for him. Olivia nearly lost it when Anna, held up by big sister Maureen, said how much she loved her daddy and she hoped he was with the angels.

Fin went up after Maureen had given Anna back to Olivia. ''My name's Fin Tutuola. I'm going to read something El's wife Olivia would like to say to everyone.'' He placed the words Liv had written on the podium. ''Elliot Stabler was a great cop, a wonderful father, and the best husband a woman could ask for. We worked together for nine years on the force. I didn't need protecting, but he did the best job he could. I have never had someone love me so completely.'' Fin paused, and looked up. Olivia was crying the hardest Fin had ever seen her cry. He wanted to stop, but Olivia shook her head. She wanted him to finish. ''Elliot loved me for me. I am going to miss him the rest of my life, and so will our baby girl Anna Olivia Stabler.''

Olivia sobbed into Munch's handkerchief as Fin sat down again. The church choir sang _Far Away, _by Nickelback, and (although it was one of the most mocked songs on the planet,) _My Heart Will Go On_, by Celine Dion. Olivia had picked it because it was how she felt. Elliot may have no longer been with her, but it still felt like he was sitting right next to her on the pew. Then, Munch helped her up and they walked to the front of the church. Elliot's former commanding officer handed her a folded up American flag and she hugged it to her chest. Cragen had been picked to do it, but he didn't think he'd be able to handle handing Olivia that flag without completely breaking down. Olivia wasn't sure she would have been able to, either, so that was fine with her.

Outside, they rang a twenty-one gun salute, and the funeral was over. Olivia stood with Munch, Fin, and her daughter by the casket as everyone paid their last respects to Elliot and filed out. Afterwards, Fin and Munch took Anna to join Casey and Cragen outside. Olivia just wanted to be alone with Elliot one last time.

She stood next to the casket. Elliot looked so peaceful. Olivia held the flag closer to her and touched his cheek. ''Oh, Elliot. I'm going to miss you so much.'' She kissed him one last time and sobbed as hard as she could. She would never love another man like she had loved Elliot Stabler. Deep in her heart, she knew it to be true.

_Baby, why'd you leave me _

_why'd you have to go _

_I was countin' on forever now I'll never know,_

_oh, I'll never know _

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, _

_standin' in the background, everybody's sayin' _

_he's not comin' home now_

_This can't be happenin' to me_

_This is just a dream_

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll liked it. This pratically tore out of me. Muse took hold and wouldn't let go until it was finished. I hope that I touched at least one person. Anyways, shoot me a review, would ya?**_


End file.
